


Two and Ten

by Runeless



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/F, F/M, Flushed, Kismesis, Moirails, Moirallegian ce, Pale Romance, Red Romance, matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeless/pseuds/Runeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sentences for two people, five in all, to make ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two and Ten

                **Equius <> Vriska**

                He was the only one strong enough to hold the spidergirl back, force some sense into a brain that would not listen to words.

                She was the only one wild enough to set him free, force some freedom into a brain that would not listen to words.

               

                **Eridan <> Karkat**

                He’s the only one who has ever really listened without condescension, or at least any more than he gives everyone else; he listens to you, and for that, you’ll go to the wall for him.

                He’s the only person here who you hold in lower opinion than yourself, and it makes him a perfect moirail; you don’t feel bad bitching to the seadweller.

 

                **Aradia <3< Karkat**

Hers is a cheerful, bouncy kind of fury that frightens you; it is an optimistic hopelessness, an acceptance of endings that you cannot accept, and you respect and fear her in equal measure.

                His is a violent, furious kind of joy that frightens you; it is a hopeless optimism, a rejection of endings that you cannot reject, and you respect and fear him in equal measure.

 

                **Feferi <> Nepeta**

                You are both double-bladed innocents, sweet but sinners; she knows what blood tastes like, is huntress and child at once, while you are mother maiden crone in one seadweller body, the lord lady witch of the sea.

                She’s like you, the pretty perfect monster, she accepts that you are not just the purrfectly lovely artist and daydreamer girl but a killer too, just like her, so sweet and kind but inheritor of murderesses; didn’t they know the prettiest animals had the best poison?

 

                **Vriska <3 Karkat**

                You have no idea why she loves you, because you loved her almost as a joke, a sort of toss-in you gave when you were desperate not to be drone-murdered and knew that she lacked a matesprit too; but after so long, the edges are coming off and she doesn’t hate your blood, and that’s more than enough.

                You love him so much it scares you, because he is the first person to stick with you through thick and thin, the one person who has never betrayed the betrayer, and for that you would wrap him and his mutant blood in webs and hold him tight forever.


End file.
